The Love That Never Died
by TheSilentAngel90
Summary: Theresa Martin is a successful young woman graduated from high school top of her class, got a full scholarship to New York University and graduated with honors and now holds a Master's degree in Business Administration. While things are going well in her life she still is missing one thing…. Love. Theresa aka Terri has been in love once with her high school sweetheart, Joe.


The Love that Never Died

Main Characters

Theresa "Terri" Martin – Joe's ex-girlfriend

Joseph "Joe" Anoa'I – Terri's ex-boyfriend

Nicole " Nikki" Garcia – Terri's best friend

Jonathan "Jon" Good – Nikki, Joe, Terri, & Seth's

Colby Lopez – Joe and Jon's best friend (There known as the clan or the brothers in arms)

Synopsis: Theresa Martin is a successful young woman graduated from high school top of her class, got a full scholarship to New York University and graduated with honors and now holds a Master's degree in Business Administration. While things are going well in her life she still is missing one thing…. Love. Theresa aka Terri has been in love once with her high school sweetheart, Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i a former football jock who moved away to college and broke things off. Years later having not seen him since high school an unexpected proposition has brought Terri and Joe to unite once again how will they react towards one another? Do they still love one another? Stay tuned to unfold the truth with twists and turns.

History on characters: Terri, Nicole, Joe, Jon, Colby are all best friends. Nikki and Terri have been friends since junior high and the boys known each other since junior high but they all became a group of friends once they all reached high school.

Chapter One

As prom night approaches near Theresa and her best friend Nicole run straight out of school to head to Sunset Valley Mall in Downtown Manhattan. Nicole and Theresa head into Nicole's car. "Get in Get in we have to hurry!" exclaimed Nicole. "Alright, Nikki don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm just trying to get a hold of Joe to tell him I won't be able to see him tonight" Ugh, Joe can wait I need to find THE BEST prom dress and your holding me up" cried Nikki. With that being said Theresa gets in the car, Nikki starts driving she's 20 miles above the speed limit. "Kill us why don't you Nikki, jeez, you're going to get another speeding ticket if you don't slowdown" Well, Terri at this moment I don't give a fuck, prom is tomorrow night and I still haven't gotten a prom dress it's going to be the best night of our lives and I need to look good someday I'm going to reflect and show my children what mommy looked like on the best night of her life" Nikki has always been self-absorbed and loved the finer things in life but she had a heart of gold which is what I loved and cherished about her. "Okay, Nicole I get it lets just focus on getting out dress and not what can happen 10 years from now" Nicole says "Yes we're finally here!"

She finds a park in the parking lot and they enter the mall. They head on over to Nikki's favorite boutique "Pretty in Pink".

Nicole, goes through dresses searching for "the one", while I sat watching her try on the 5th or 6th dress. "Terri, which should I get the short pink dress or the long ballroom pink gown?" Terri says "I prefer the ballroom gown the other one looks like you're going to a club" Terri chuckled. "Funny, real funny I happen to like the short and sexy one it shows my figure well" "Why ask my opinion Nikki if you're gonna pick whatever the hell you want anyways?" Nicole giving Terri a stern look "Whatever Mother Theresa you wouldn't know anything about taking risks or going the EXTRA mile" with a sarcastic funny tone. Nikki called me Mother Theresa due to my "kind good girl" persona. She knew how much I hated being called that. "Nikki, pick a damn dress I would like to find my OWN dress any day now!" Nicole with a shocked look, "Oh my God I been so selfish I completely forgot about you, I'm sorry Terri for being selfish and self-absorb." "What else is knew Nicole, tell me something I don't know" proclaimed Theresa. "Terri, stop being a whiny little girl and go find a dress, I'm going with the short and sexy one Colby will love this one one me" I figured she take that one. I shake my head.

"Nice let's get out of here and let me find my dress" stated Terri. "Umm. Why? They have beautiful dresses in here" "I can't afford these dresses Nikki you know that! Your dress it let alone $600 dollars on SALE!" "Terri, you obviously have short term memory I told you in class the other day I would buy US a dress meaning both of us" Terri looks in shock, "But.. But... I thought you were kidding around?" "Nikki moves closer to Terri and grabs her hand "Sweetie you're my best friend since what 6th grade? I'd do anything for you and I don't mind buying you a dress, besides prom only comes once and my bestie and I have to look fabulous so if I means buying you a dress then so be it. "Nikki I couldn't..." Nicole interrupts Terri, "No buts pick a damn dress and lets hurry on over to the shoe department!" Terri chuckles, "Okay, thanks so much I appreciate it, I have been eyeing that Blue dress" I never got why they called the store "Pretty in Pink" when they offered other color choices. I pick up the dress I wanted, it's a pretty strapless dress it wasn't too short nor too long it showed of her lovely long legs which Joe happened to love.

Nicole and Terri are on the line waiting to pay for the dress and just then Terri's phone rings it's Joe.

"Hey handsome, how are ya? I tried reaching you earlier what's up?"

"Hey beautiful sorry I was meeting with my counselor about some college stuff and then I went to the gym with Colby and Jon. How's your day going are we still on for tonight?"

"About that which is what I was calling you about I can't make it tonight I'm actually out with Nikki shopping for prom and what not sorry babe" said Terri. "Its fine Terri do what you need to do call me later then, I love you princess" Terri blushes, "I love you too bye now" the call ends.

"Joe was it?" Said Nikki, "Yeah it was him I was telling him we were out shopping and I couldn't see him tonight" Terri puts her phone in her purse. Nikki pays for the dresses, next they head on over to the shoe store and picks out pairs of shoes. They day was coming to an end and the mall was about to close.

"Nikki, I'm exhausted and hungry can we please stop window shopping and let's just go?"

(Over the intercom) "The mall will be closing in 10 minutes" said a man over a loud speaker"

"Okay Terri lets go" They head to the parking lot, retrieved to the car, and decided to stop at the drive through of McDonalds and get something to go. Nikki drops Terri home. Terri exits the car "Thanks Nikki for everything today I don't know how ever I can repay you". She shuts the car door. Nikki rolls down her window. "You can repay me by looking sexy and letting loose on prom night?" Theresa laughs, "I can look hot yes, but not so sure about the letting loose on prom night part" Nikki smirks, honks, and drives off.

Theresa, opens up her door and heads into the dining room and finds her mom and dad having supper. "Hey mom, hey dad!" kisses both of them on the cheek. "Hey, Sweetheart how's my little girl?" says her Dad. "Hey honey how was school?" said her Mom. "School is school" her dad looks at her sternly. "Terri?" "School was just great daddy never better" in a low, sarcastic, bored tone. Her mom and dad smirk. "What are all these bags you have there? You went shopping?" said her Mom. "Oh yes Mom! Nicole took me shopping for prom remember it's on Friday like in two days?" "Oh yes honey we almost forgot can't wait to see you on your special night" said Dad. "Hey Mom did you see and letters from colleges I'm supposed to be receiving a letter of acceptances from some of the colleges I applied to". "No honey nothing for you today". How odd I was supposed to receive a response from Monday and still nothing maybe it's nothing

I head on upstairs, showers, and get ready for bed. I call Joe on FaceTime it was our thing to before we both go to bed to speak to each other, by the third ring he answers. "Hey baby how are you? Had a nice time out with the Diva I mean Nikki?" Joe chuckled. I laughed "It was great got a lot of things done and I found the perfect dress!" "Oh really can I have a peek?" I smiled "No boo, you'll see on Friday". "Fine." Joe said unhappily. "I promise when you see it you'll love it" Terri winked happily. "I can't wait then" said Joe. "That reminds me Terri after prom I have something special for us planned". Terri sits up in excitement, "Oh really what is it!" "No, No, No you're going to have to wait and see my love" He knows Terri doesn't have patience. "I promise prom will be a night you'll never forget" said Joe. "Babe, could I have a hint please I'm so excited! Friday seems so far away now" while batting her eyelashes. "Batting those pretty hazel eyes of yours Terri isn't going to let me tell you anything" he said while smirking. "Fine, Joe, I'm a try and get some sleep I had a long day baby." Joe nodded "I'll pick you up in the morning, goodnight I love you sleep well sleeping beauty." Terri smiled happily. "Ditto". They end the call and she pulls the sheet over her arms and falls asleep.

Meanwhile, as Joe was about to shut off his lights and head to bed he hears a knock on the door. "Come in" his door opens. "Hey son sorry to bother you, this letter had come in the mail for you today forgot to give to you earlier I believe it's the college acceptance letter" said his dad. "Thanks dad I've been waiting on this". "Don't mention it Goodnight son" and he exits Joe's room. I rip open the letter and it read "Thank you Mr. Joseph Anoa'i for applying to Fairfield University we're proudly to say you've accepted to our college on a full football scholarship please call us at (757)-855-1000 for further details and instructions. Signed Edward Lewis Dean of Fairfield University" I was in complete shock I actually got in with that said I reached for my phone ready to tell my love I got into the college we BOTH applied to as I looked at the time it was kind of late so I didn't bother to do so. I'd wait till morning.

The next day.

*Alarm clock goes off in Terri's room*

"Ugh it's morning already" said Terri sounding annoyed and tired. She hears her phone beeps it was a beautiful chime alerting her it was Joe, a ringtone she had specially for him. It read.

"_Hey Good Morning sleeping beauty! Hope you slept well. I'll be there in about 15 minutes, I'm in Starbucks do you want anything before I go?_

"_Good Morning to you too handsome, thanks, a small Vanilla Cappuccino would nice"_

"_You got babe I'll be there soon I have something to tell you as well."_

"_Ok see you soon"_

Terri hops in the shower, puts on her clothes, and heads downstairs.

"Good Morning mom where's Dad?" She kisses her mom softly on the cheek before grabbing an apple. "Oh your dad had to head to the office early today I made breakfast, your favorite my famous Blueberry Pancakes and Sausage". Terri smiled, "Thanks Mom but.." Joe honks his horn signaling he's outside. "Joe's here and I'm gonna be late for my first class". Terri's little sister Amy runs downstairs and greets her with a warm hug. "Good Morning Terri!" shouts Amy. "Hey Amy how are you? All ready for school?" "Yes!" Joe honks again. "Okay guys I'll catch you later love you all I must go" before I can leave my mom calls me "Terri your father forgot was to give you this it was mixed up in some of our bills and didn't notice it" she hands her a college acceptance letter. "Thanks mom so much was beginning to worry about this" I head out the door and hurries towards Joe's car. He comes out and greets me and kisses me lightly "Hi beautiful here's your small Vanilla Cappuccino" he opens the passenger's side of the car for me. "Thanks baby" I said as I sat down into the car. "Good Morning Mrs. Martin" Joe says as my mom waved bye to us. We drove off to school, I took a sip of my cappuccino and placed it into the cup holder.

"Babe I got my acceptance letter my dad apparently had it mixed up in some of his things I can't wait to see what schools I got into!" Joe says, "That's great baby what are you waiting on rip it open and see what you've been accepted to!" I chuckled and said "Okay Joe" and I ripped open the letter.

I applied to 3 of the best schools I know of NYU, Fairfield University, and Columbia University. Joe and I have plans of attending Fairfield or NYU together they have a wonderful Football scholarship which would be great for him they'd be a fool not to accept him since he's an excellent football player and captain of Mount Claire High School Football Team, gets good grades, and he's also led the team to 3 championship since he joined the team.

"So, tell me what schools you got into?" said Joe. I read the letter "Damn it I didn't get into Fairfield nor Columbia but got a full scholarship to NYU, I mean I'm happy but Fairfield was my number one choice". Joe then sees the look of disappoint on myself so he pulls over in the school parking lot. "What's wrong Terri?" I hand him the letter he begins to read it. Joe looks shock and kinda of puzzled. "How could Fairfield NOT accept you? There had to be a mistake". "its okay babe, but look on the bright side I got into NYU on a full scholarship hopefully you got in as well and we can begin to start our future together". I lean in and kiss Joe and I exit the car, "I'm late for English I'll see you at lunch babe I love you" as I was about to turn around Joe still looked strange and worried about my acceptance it seemed to be in more shock and disappoint than I was which was odd. "Joe, sweetheart you ok?" I said. He snaps out his shocked daze.

"Yeah babe just a little disappointed for you but it's okay I'll see you at lunch" Terri nods and walks off. Joe hops outta his car and pulls out his acceptance letter. (In thought) "How am I supposed to tell Terri I didn't get into NYU but into Fairfield? On a FULL Football Scholarship, I'd crush her, Fairfield is all the way in Pensacola, Florida where I grew up but moved to NY because of my dad's new job. I was hoping to move back there with Terri and start our future together while I do my football thing and she gets her degree in Business Administration." Joe starts to cry at the thought of not having Terri with him at Fairfield.

Joe heads on over to his Calculus class, as the day unfolds Joe still can't shake the thought of not having Terri by his side and on top of it how is he supposed to tell her he got into Fairfield?

The bell rings and it's time for lunch

Colby and Jon sees Joe and tried to get his attention as Joe leaves the classroom. "Yo, big man wait up!" said Colby. Joe continue to walk down the hall like a zombie, ignoring his friends. Colby and Jon look at one another. "What's gotten into him today?" stated Jon. "I have no idea let's go see what's up". They run down the hall to catch up to Joe. Jon gives Joe a friendly slap on the back "He bro what's going on everything alright?" Joe shrugs. "Come on Joe, tell us what going on we know you" said Colby as they head to the cafeteria. "Fine" mumbled Joe, "Please keep this between is I mean it now. Promise me" Jon and Colby nod and said "Of course man" So Joe continues. "Well I got my acceptance letter to Fairfield with a full football scholarship" Jon interrupts "Sounds like good news to me why the long face?" then Joe says "Well you remember how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Theresa plan our future, set goals for ourselves, live together the whole nine yards? Colby says "Yeah so?" "Well it looks like it won't be happening anymore Theresa didn't get into Fairfield but into NYU on full scholarship, and I didn't get into NYU but to Fairfield on a football scholarship. Terri doesn't know I received my acceptance letter last night, I was planning on telling her this morning but she got her acceptance letter this morning and opened it in my car." Jon says "Ouch... That sucks man, well life goes on bro" he slaps Joe on the back.

Joe looks at Jon angrily "Are you serious Jon? What the fuck is wrong with you, could you not be any colder? Jon replied "I'm not cold, but it sucks man life goes on they'll be other women buddy" Jon smiled. "Well Terri isn't a clone dumbass and I ONLY want her! I don't want anyone else." Colby interrupts "Jon shut the fuck up man Joe is hurting and he needs us" Jon exhales "Fine, what can we do?" Colby says "So Joe what if one of you sacrifice your scholarships and got to either college?" Joe looks at Colby and says "I just don't know I wanted to go to Fairfield all my life and so did Terri she's disappointed too but not as much as I am but giving up my football scholarship I don't think I can pass that up". "Well Joe, soon or later you're going to have to tell Terri the truth" Joe begins to tear up. "Dude, have you turned into a complete pussy?" they entered the cafeteria. Joe turns to Jon "Look man whore in case you hadn't notice I LOVE THERESA, Oh I'm sorry you wouldn't know what the term "love" is since you've never felt it much less know the meaning, and if I wanted to move pass Terri who'd I go to? Surely none of the woman at Mount Claire H.S. because we already know you done fuck'd have the women here now don't we?"

Colby looks in shock while Jon looks like he's about to fucking snap Jon grins and slowly walks towards Joe their now face to face. "You're lucky you're my boy because if you weren't you'd wish you never had been born, what happened to the Joe I knew huh? The Joe who wasn't such a love sick puppy now turned pussy? The man with some actual balls? Colby steps in "Guys calm down please". Joe and Jon have a face off Joe clenches his fist. Then… "Joe!" said Terri, "Babe over here." Joe looks over to Terri and smiles "Better run along Joe, your owner is calling you don't wanna keep her waiting now do we? Said Jon with a sly smirk. Joe gives Jon a stern look and says "This is far from over Jon". Joe walks off and heads towards to Terri, he kisses her and sits beside her and Nikki. Colby then walks on over and sat next to Nikki who gives him a long kiss.

"Where's Jon he isn't having lunch with us Joe?" said Terri. "Nah, Jon seems to be preoccupied at the moment" they then see Jon flirting with the hot cheerleaders. Nikki said "Yeah I can see that he's too busy trying to find a good fuck" they all busted out laughing. "Babe, remember you said you have something important to tell me this morning?" said Terri "Yeah umm, it was not too important just that the business deal my uh dad had been working on finally pulled through and I hopefully be getting that new truck I wanted" Terri looks kind of surprised by Joe's response "Oh... Ok I thought it was something else babe" Nikki then proclaims "So I got my admissions letter and I got into Columbia well both Colby and I did " she said happily while Colby smiled and kissed Nikki. (Joe in thought) "Why couldn't this be Terri and I, I'm happy for Colby and Nikki, but Terri and I had our future planned out perfectly and now it seems we won't get to have our happily ever after I can't bear to ask her to throw her scholarship away and come to Florida with me that'd be selfish of me". "Joe, honey anybody home" Terri said. "Yeah sorry babe just thinking about this calculus exam I have tomorrow morning" Colby senses Joe is worried about the whole college thing so he tries to change the subject. "So anybody up for a movie night at my place?" Terri interrupts and says "Joe, are you sure you're okay? I meant was to ask if you got you're acceptance letter as well" Terri said happily. "No sweetheart I didn't still waiting on it and I'm fine really just happy prom is near and graduation is right around the corner" Colby looks in his phone knowing Joe's lying. "Ok babe "said Terri,

They started small talk and ate their lunches the bell rang and it was time for the next and final period of the day. Joe couldn't concentrate on school much less anything at the moment.


End file.
